Stuck In The Middle
by emolicious1212
Summary: Eli has a sister, Clare has a brother. The two's siblings don't exactly get along. So the two are stuck in the middle. What will the couple choose? Family or Love?  Title sucks I know, give it a try


**Hey guys! This idea of the story was from EmoBunny69, I wanted to turn it to a story :) Hopefully you'll like it and review. In this Clare's a Junior and Eli's a Senior, just like the show. Clare's brother Mike and Eli's sister Emily are both Freshman. Also, Eli and Adam have been best friends since they were in 2****nd**** grade.**

**Eli: 17**

**Clare: 16**

**Emily: 14**

**Mike: 14**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eli's POV- Flashback (Eli is 10 and Emily is 7 years old)<strong>_

_Emily, my 7 year old little sister was swinging on the swings, laughing at some joke I had said. I smiled as I gently pushed her, each time her going higher. Even though I would never admit it, I loved seeing my baby sister happy. Her smiling always made me smile. Of course no brother would never say this and would cover it up with harsh remarks, jokes, and teases- everything that I do. I stopped pushing her when I saw Adam across the playground, near the Monkey Bars with his older brother, Drew. I walked up to them and smirked at them, and fist pumped both of them. We started to make conversation about comic books and girls, like and ordinary boy would do. Adam suddenly stopped talking, and looked over my shoulder._

"_Eli, where's your sister?"_

_I frowned and turned around towards the swings, just to see empty seats and no sister. I started to panic as I looked around, my head began to spin. I began to call her name, and trying to find her. Drew and Adam started to help as well, searching different directions. When we finally found her, in a deserted area of the park, she was bloodied and beaten. I looked at her in horror, and switched my glance to a very cold laugh. As expected, Mike and his group of buddies were laughing at her, and fist pumping._

_**I blame myself**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Emily's POV<strong>_

I woke up to deep laughter coming next to my bed. I blinked a few times and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I looked up to see Eli, holding his phone in his hands. I didn't know what he was doing until I heard the picture sound go off from his phone. I immediately jumped off my bed and tackled him to the ground, fighting him for his phone. Obviously, he was way stronger and bigger than I was and won our war. We both got up, and I tried to take the phone again, but Eli held it high above his head.

"Eli, delete whatever you took of me!"

He laughed again, while I kept trying to reach the annoying piece of technology from his hands.

"Yeah, sure, _like I'll ever do that."_

He answered sarcastically, shaking the phone. After about two minutes of struggling, I sighed, defeated.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

I looked at him, shocked. My cheeks began to get red, and I became nervous.

"What exactly did I say?"

He chuckled and mimicked me.

"_Oh Zig, love me Zig. Notice me, marry me!"_

I groaned and ran after him, chasing him out my room.

"Asshole."

I muttered to myself, before slamming the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clare's POV<strong>_

"Mike hurry up or we'll be late!"

I yelled, putting my makeup on. I was in the middle of putting my lip gloss on when Mike walked in, not even dressed. I turned to him, shock written on my face.

"You're not even dressed! It's the first day of school, remember?"

He yawned and walked over to the sink, brushing his teeth.

"So?"

"So, we're going to be late."

I walked over to the mirror, finishing my makeup. When he was done, he turned to me.

"School's useless, I don't even learn a thing."

"You don't learn a thing cause' you don't at least try to."

He laughed and left the bathroom, hopefully getting dressed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mark's POV<strong>_

When we arrived at Degrassi, we stepped out our mom's car.

"Have a nice day!"

Easy for her to say, she doesn't have to spend a portion of her day in this hellhole. Supposedly, Degrassi is a badass school. Many things happened such as shootouts, and lockdowns, so I've heard. Maybe I'll have a fun time here. Clare and I walked to the front of the steps. She turned to me when we reached the first step.

"I don't want you getting into trouble, understand?"

I snorted, and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What are you, my mother?"

I shook my head and looked around. I spotted the 'Addams Family' getting out of the Hearse, walking next to each other in the parking lot. When they were next to the school, I walked over to them.

"Look who it is! "Morticia" and "Emo Boy"."

Emily flipped me off, while her brother glared at me. I stepped closer to her, practically in her face.

"Wanna do that again badass?"

She smirked that evil smirk, way worse than her brothers, and flipped me off again. I gnarled and pushed her. She was about to punch me but Clare cut in.

"Mike! What did I say? No trouble!"

I groaned and stepped back. Clare and Eli shared a flirty smile and he kissed her cheek, while Emily glared at me. He wrapped his arm around Clare and they both turned to me.

"You guys know each other?"

I snickered, Clare hasn't told him she had a brother. Clare was about to answer but I interrupted her.

"I'm her brother."

I smiled, satisfied with the horrified expressions on Eli's and his sisters face.

"Brother?"

Both the siblings yelled. I nodded and looked at Clare. Her face was paler than usual. Emily then turned to Eli, a look of disgust on her face.

"And you're dating this bitch's sister! _Gross!"_

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Hope you liked :) If you did, review and tell me if I should continue. At least 5 or more reviews. Goodbye!<strong>


End file.
